


The Not-Stalker

by anartfreak



Series: PROMPTS FROM MEMES [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick/Tim. AU. Tim is closer to Dick's age (I just made him about Jason's age). Dick basically confronts Tim as Nightwing about stalking him. Turns out, the profile pictures of Tim don't do him justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like.

PROMPT: Dick/Tim. AU. Tim is closer to Dick’s age. Nightwing goes to confront Tim about his stalking and is attracted to him.

“This kid has been stalking us for how long?” Dick asked. He’s sure he must’ve heard wrong. There is no way he and Bruce have been stalked for years without knowing a kid- and about Jason’s age to boot- was trailing behind them during patrols.

Bruce looks mildly embarrassed. He’s the goddamn Batman, and not even he had noticed this kid trailing him for at least three years. He had only just caught the kid the other night. To be honest, Bruce was impressed with the kid’s skill, but it was more disturbing that the kid didn’t have a normal teenage night life. Bruce watched Dick’s expressions as he read through the file Bruce had put together of the kid up on the massive screen of the Batcomputer. 

“Tim Drake, huh?” Dick asked when he was done reading. 

Bruce nodded, turning back to the file. “Son and heir to Janet and Jack Drake, the CEOs of Drake Industries. His parents have left him on his own for quite a long time, usually just leaving him with an au pair when he was younger. He’s practically a genius, professional photographer, and plays online chess with Ra’s,” Bruce rattled off, sounding more and more impressed with Tim. Bruce’s face was void of any emotion, though. Dick felt much more comfortable with the cowl down and cape put away. 

“You going to confront him?” Dick questioned, eying Bruce out of his peripheral.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Bruce turned to Dick. “Are you?”

Dick gaped at Bruce, but Bruce just waited patiently for Dick’s mouth and brain to reestablish their previous connection. He knew his eldest son well enough just to wait for him to catch up. “Hell yeah. He could be seriously hurt following us around on patrol like that!”

“Dick, I’ve met this kid before at a charity. He’s smarter than I am, and probably just as stubborn as you are. He’s going to do what he wants. If you want to butt heads with a genius stalker who’s been following us for at least three years, be my guest.” Bruce got up, and left the cave, leaving Tim’s file still on the Batcomputer. 

Dick looked closer at Tim’s profile. Tim didn’t seem all that special, aside from his IQ. He looked even less spectacular. He wasn’t looking at the camera in any of Bruce’s pictures of him, but he looked slightly above average. Not enough to draw attention to himself, like Dick apparently did, but enough to be recognizable. Dick refused to admit to himself that he was looking forward to meeting this kid. 

-

Tim’s cerulean eyes penetrated Dick immediately. Tim just swiveled his desk chair to face Dick- Nightwing, really- as Nightwing sat on the edge of the bed closest to Tim. 

“So, you must be Timmy?” Nightwing cocked an eyebrow, though he wasn’t sure if Tim could recognize the facial expression under his black domino mask he wore with his Nightwing armor. Nightwing leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of himself, and using his arms to prop himself up. Tim’s eyes never left Nightwing, but his nose did wrinkle slightly. 

“Don’t call me Timmy. Why are you in my room?” Tim sounded more annoyed with Nightwing being in his room than uncomfortable. 

“You stalk me, I stalk you,” Dick flashed a smile, then proceeded to look around Tim’s immaculately clean room. Dick could feel Tim’s eye narrow. “Dude, you need pictures of babes in here or something.”

Dick turned his attention back to Tim, who just rolled his eyes before turning his back on the handsome vigilante in his room. “Why are you in my room?” Tim repeated, typing something into a state-of-the-art laptop. 

“Curiosity.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Dick,” Tim replied without missing a beat. 

“Satisfaction brought it back, Timmy. I mean, isn’t that why you stalked me and Batman for the last three years?” Dick replied just as smoothly, removing his domino. He figured Tim knew who he was already. Tim saying his name aloud had simply proved that theory. No use in hiding something the kid probably had proof of already, he thought. 

“Don’t call me that, and I don’t stalk. I photograph, and I don’t do it out of curiosity. I do it as a hobby,” Tim growled, in a very Batman-esque way. A shiver traced Dick’s spine as Dick looked into the intensity of Tim’s eyes. Dick’s eyes must’ve widened slightly, because Tim then smiled. A smile that belonged to predators and animals with a lot of sharp, pointy teeth. The stark white Colgate teeth and pale complexion of Tim’s were perfectly contrasting his raven hair and burning blue eyes. Those pictures really didn’t do him any justice… at all.

Suddenly, Tim lunged for Dick. Dick cursed himself for not being prepared for an attack by his stalker, but was even more shocked to find Tim’s lips against his own. Tim started out softly, chastely, but soon upped the ante by using more teeth. Dick’s lips parted to allow a low moan to escape, but was swallowed up by Tim’s mouth, tongue snaking into Dick’s own in order to explore. Dick’s hands gripped Tim’s hips, allowing Tim’s knees to rest on either side of his own hips on the bed. Tim explored and deepened the kiss, carding his hands through Dick’s black hair. 

After a minute or two, the duo broke the passionate kiss in order to regain their breath. Tim’s lips shined with spit and reddened from the aggressive make-out session.

“Damn…” Dick whispered, throwing his head back as if that would get more air into his lungs. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Tim suggested, grinding slightly against Dick, “You stop by here every time you patrol in Gotham for at least fifteen minutes, and I won’t follow you or Bruce or Jason ever again. Deal?”

Dick looked at Tim with awe, who just smirked with the knowledge that he’s already won. “Deal,” Dick said, awe-struck face turning into an amused grin. “Wait, you stalk Jaybird, too?” 

Tim just smirked some more, crowding Dick to the window. “Leave. I have homework.” 

“Until tomorrow, I guess, my dear stalker” Dick laughed as he flew through the air, shooting off a grapple at the last second. 

“I’m not a stalker!”

FIN


End file.
